Final Fantasy IX ::
by Dr. of Thug'a'nomics
Summary: Its time to relieve the game of FFIX as a story! You can now enjoy FFIX without playing all the way through the game! Enjoy! - NOTE: There will be bits changed, and also much more added to the ending. MAYBE a prequal of Zidane's adventures...
1. Chapter 1

**Alone for a while I've been searching through the dark,  
For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart.  
To weave by picking up the pieces that remain.  
Melodies of Life-Love's lost refrain.**  
  
_ The raging storm covering the crushing waves and harsh winds below. In the gloomy distance lay a little dingy boat made out of rotting wood and torn cloth. There, standing on that boat, holding on for their lives, were a mother and her 9 year old daugther. Wearing long grey torn robes, covering their faces, you could make out streams of tears coming from their eyes.  
The torment of rain had made the waves grow immensly high, chucking the little dingy boat from side to side. A huge crushing wave rose the dingy high in the air, letting it fall back down to the ocean below. The harsh winds blew the hood off of the little girls face, before an enourmous wave came down upon the little dingy, smashing it to a thousand pieces..._  
  
Garnet opened her large brown eyes, her dark hair brushing down her back. She had had the same dream she'd been having for a very long time. She got up out of her bed, and looked around her lightly lit room. The servants must have already been in to open her windows and clean the place up as there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere.  
Garnet dragged herself out of the bed towards the window. Her long white dress dragging behind her. Rubbing the fatigue from her eyes, Garnet stared out of the same window she stares out of every day since she could remember. The view of Alexandria from her window is beautiful, and is tireless to be bored by it. Looking up above the horizon, Garnet saw, what looked like, an airship.  
As if someone had just turned her on, she remembered that today was her 16th birthday. She smiled, looking at the many birds flying alongside the giant wooden contraption. The scene was spectacular and a once in a lifetime view.  
The giant stone mermaid attached to the front of the ship made it look like a pirates ship. All the different areas of it sticking out in all directions. Long poles stuck out from the front to the back, with rotors at the tip. Lights lit up the chambers on the deck making it very visable in the morning mist filled air.  
Inside the airship, on the lower bridge, a young blonde man slides down a metal pipe that led from the deck above. His blue clothes matched his light blue eyes. A leather strap held a dagger to his waist, while another to his hip. From the front he looked like any other person his age, but from behind you could see why he was different. A long blonde smooth tail escaped from a small hole from his waist.  
He walked down the hall a little, making creaks with each step, junk crammed everywhere, before swinging a door open, and making his way into the dark room. "Sure is dark..." He said as he looked arund the deserted room. The red carpet reminded him of home, the wood around smelt of home, and the cuboards reminded him of home. He sighed, "Guess nobody's here yet..."  
Lighting a match he walked towards a candle in the center of the room, lighting it to make the room more visable. He looked around the room some more, it was defiantly deserted. A voice called from a room to his right, "Who's there?" the voice was rather high and squeeky, he replied, "It's me, Zidane!" Hearing a few whispers, a door to Zidane's rigth opened and out came three people, all odly dressed.  
Blank, an old military soldier who wore, what looked like, a black swimming costume layered with leather straps and knee high leather boots. He had another leather strap in his spiky red hair which covered his eyes almost completely. His gloves came up to his elbows and he also seemed to have leather straps across his body that held two daggers to his back.  
Cinna met Zidane 3 years ago, and has been loyal to him and the group for a long time. Being a fan of the metal mythril, Cinna used up his funds on a treasured mythril hammer, a mythril hat, and various leather straps across his body. Being as mythril, at the time was espensive, Cinna had insufficient funds to cover up all of his body. Having his belly exposed and other various body parts, Cinna isn't very strong, but having the knowledge of the airship he is an important person in the Tantalus group.  
Finally, Marcus, a cross between goblin and human. Having a hard childhood, Marcus joined the Tantalus group in a hope that they would respect and take care of him. Being a pretty good thief, Marcus has stolen many things, which has enabled him to buy a reasonably rich outfit. Having an orange piece of cloth covering his bald head and covering his eyes almost completely. His pointy ears stick out, pointing to the back of his head. His mouth hardly ever smiled, and for good reason. Marcus' mouth was filled with sharp fangs, one of which drooped out onto his bottom lip. He wore a blue outfit a lot like Zidanes, with leather straps to hold his only dagger.  
"Hey, Zidane! You sure are late!" Blanks voice broke the silence. "Sorry. So, where's the boss?" Zidane said looking around. "Ain't here yet." Cinna told him. The door behind the Tantalus group suddenly opened, revealing a fat man, with a blue dragon head. The monster jumped down the stairs landing just in front of them. It swished its tail and roared with anger. Zindane pulled out his daggers as the others pulled out their own weapons. The dragon made a dash for Cinna who smashed the dragons head with his hammer before hitting the floor hard, knocking himself off his feet. Zidane made a dash for the dragon. Jumping, ready to attack, Zidane forced his daggers into the skull of the dragon as Marcus dug his through the eyes. No trace of blood leaked from the roaring dragon which made blank wonder if it really was a fiend.  
Blank got behind and sliced off the dragons tail. It dropped to the floor lifelessly. Cinna pulled himself off the floor and ordered the Tantalus group to back off, which they reluctantly did. Staring it down, the dragons head split in two revealing the leader of the Tantalus, known to the group as Boss.  
Baku, a cross between a rat and a pig, leader of the Tantalus, smiled and laughed at the exausted and suprised goup. "Hey, fools!" he walked over to them, placed his hand on Zidanes right shoulder, "You're lookin' a lot better!" he laughed maniacly. "Alright! Let's start this meeting already!" Baku walked past them and kicked the door open the trio had entered in to meet Zidane.  
The group followed him into a rather small messy room. A huge round table lay in the centre of the room, surrounded by stools. On the table lay a model of the castle Alexandria and a doll of princess Garnet. Baku walks up behind the model and waits for the rest of the group to take seats. "Here's the plan!" Baku began, "Tantalus, the infamour band of daring thieves (that's us), is headin' to the Kingdome of Alexandria..." He looked around the group to make sure they were all listening. "Our mission: to kidnap the heir to the throne, Princess Garnet!"  
Baku smiled as Cinna stood up. "I'll take it from here, so listen up!" he said, "Our ship's about to dock at Alexandria..." he paused, "And when it does, we're gonna put on our costumes..." he smiled before saying, "...and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary,' the most popular play in Alexandria!" he looked at Marcus, "Break a leg, Marcus! 'Cause you're playin' the lead!" Marcus nodded in agreement, "Leave the actin' to me! Of course, the real kidnappers'll be Blank and Zidane."  
Blank removed his feet from where he was resting them. "I'll distract the audience from backstage with these little buggers." Blank opened his hand to reveal a rather large orange coloured ladybug. "I can't stand oglops..." he shuddered. "But I'll manage, do don't worry about me." He looked at Zidane. "And that'l be your cue, Zidane!" Zidane nodded in agreement. "Okay! That's when i kidnap Princess Garnet, right?" he asked. Baku smiled, "You bet! You're gonna kidnap the most babe-ilicious beauty in all of Alexandria, Princess Garnet!"  
The huge airship, all fully operating, flew over the walls of Alexandria, heading towards the docking station. Down below, many people looked up, open mouthed at the size of this years performance stage. Amongst those people stood a little Black Mage, no taller than a 9 year old. He turned his head in unison with eveyrone else as the Prima Vista moved itself high over their heads towards the castle, engulfing them in shadow as it passed. He blinked his bright yellow lights for eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our paths they did cross, though I cannot say just why,  
We met, we laughed, we held on fast, and then we said goodbye,  
And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?  
Let them ring out loud till they unfold.**  
  
Focusing back on what he was doing, the small mage made his way up to the main gates of Alexandria. The streets, loaded with junk, stalls full with items for sale, and a load of nobles and people alike. He walked on a little further before standing on his own foot and falling over face first. His long pointy hat lopsided, making him look fainter than he really was.  
His ticket flew out of his hand, fluttering to the stone he laid on. A little girl noticed he fell and decided to help out. She walked over to him before picking up his ticket. "You awright?" the girl asked. Dragging himself off the floor, the black mage straightened his clothes. "Here! You dwopped your ticket." she stated in an act of heroism. The black mage held it in his gloves, as she immediately turned to her heel, running off in the distance leaving him with, "Bye-bye!"  
Staring at all the big stalls the black mage made his way up to the castle, deciding not to spend his money on junk. Walking in unison with everyone else, a walking rat collided with him, knocking him to the stone below again.  
"Oww!" Picking himself up before the mage, the walking rat looked at the sprawled mage, "Why you- get outta my way!" and with that, he ran off towards the castle, leaving the mage to pick himself off the floor. Deciding to forget it, the mage made his own way to the castle.  
Turning the corner, He noticed a load of nobles. All smartly dressed and chattering away ready for the big performance. Guiding the group was a small stumpy duck named Herald, known throughout Alexandria for his great manours. "Honorable nobles of Treno..." he said, doing a little bow. "Castle Alexandria is this way!" he stood up straight as the nobles quietened down. Pulling out a blow horn, he took a deep breath and made a sound of a drowning duck. And with that, he lead the way towards the castle.  
The black mage watched the nobles move off into the distance before making his way to the ticket booth. The old tattered dog that sat inside didn't look very happy, nor very interesting. He looked like a coughed up hairball, his spectacles slightly lop sided and his hat just barely on his head. "Can I help you, son?" he asked. "Uh... Umm..." The black mage stuttered for a while before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his ticket. The ticket master shatched it out of his hands and took a long look at it. "What's this? There's something odd about this ticket..." The tattered dog eyed the ticket some more before handing it back and saying, "Why, it's another fake! I've seen so many today." The black mage blinked its amber eyes. "Nooooo!" he cried.  
"Now, now. Don't cry. I know how you must feel." the dog spoke, "Here, I'll give you this. Do try to cheer up now, hmm?" Opening up a box, the dog pulled out a small bottle full with a blue liquid and handed it over. The mage stared at it, his eyes moved over the object now in his possession. The old dog coughed before saying, "Well, good luck, lad!"  
The mage walks away putting the cards into his pocket. Disapointed that he may not see the play, he decided to explore Alexandria some more, after all, he had come all this way. After a while he got lost, lingering down an ally when yet again, he stood on his own foot, falling flat on his face.  
Nearby, a beaverman was hammering a sign outside his property when he lost concentration, looking at the yet again, sprawled out black mage. He missed the nail he was supposed to hit and knocked the sign off the metal bar it was supposed to me attached to.  
Dante the signmaker, hence why he was hammering the sign into place, climbed down his ladder, turning to the mage. "Blast it!" he shouted, "Hey! You made me miss, you little klutz!" he sighed and made his way back up before placing the sign back into place. "Whew. That should do it." he said staring at his work, "Well, it's been a long day." he yawned, made his way back down the ladder, and into his house opposite.  
The mage picked himself up and stared at the ladder. It reminded him of himself, alone. He sighed and decided to explore some more. He walked a few steps before seeing the same walking rat that collided with him earlier. He was about to say something but the rat boy spoke first, "Hey, you! Shrimp! You're the one with the phony ticket, ain'tcha?" The mage just blinked. "I saw the guy tell you it was fake!" the rat boy continued. "Y- Yeah, it's fake." the mage stammered out. The rat boy nodded in agreement, "I'll let you see the show if you become my slave!" waiting for a reply he never got, the rat boy continued "Well, whaddya say?" The mage finally replied, "Alright." the rat boy smiled, "Awesome! Now for your first assignment!" The rat boy pointed towards the end of the alley, "You go stand over there and see if anyone's comin'!" the mage made his way to where the rat boy was pointing.  
Looking around, the black mage couldn't see anyone coming his direction. "All clear?" the rat boy asked. The black mage nodded, "Yeah, it's clear." the rat boy smiled even more before saying, "Awesome! Engage according to mission parameters!" With that, the rat boy grabbed the lonely ladder and ran off in the way he had come.  
Following, the black mage walked to where the rat boy had went. "Over here!" he called, "Don't fall behind!" the black mage began to run after the rat boy in a hope not to fall behind. "Into the steeple!" he shouted running in through the open arch. The black mage followed.  
Catching his breath, the black mage listened to the rat boys next instruction, "Now we're gonna climb up this tower!" he ordered, "It's very dangerous. So be careful." the mage nodded. The rat boy sneezed. "Alright, time for some upward mobility!" he called. He made his way to the ladder, and dragged himself and the crusty ladder he was holding up the one leading to the steeple bell. Popping out of the top, he shouted down, "Okay, come on up, slave!"  
The rat boy had lost his patience, "Hey, slave! I thought I ordered you up here!" Nodding, the black mage made his way up the steeple ladder, popping out at the top, facing the rat boy. "Alright, the play's gonna start if we don't hurry!" The black mage straightened his hat, then followed the rat boy outside the steeple.  
The black mage looks around to reveal that he is in fact, on top of the buildings he gazed at earlier. The rat boy had made his way across these rooftops by using some very unstable pieces of wood, strewn together by string. Afraid of heights, the black mage hesitates to go across. "Come on! Get over here!" the black mage just blinked its amber eyes. "Lemme guess... You're afraid of heights, aren't you?" The black mage nodded. "It's okay! Just pretend you're on the ground!"  
Nodding, the mage makes his way across the planks of wood, before stopping at another wooden bridge. "Come on, already! We're runnin' outta time!" He looks at the mage hesitating again and sighs, "Not again..." he takes a deep breath, "Don't worry! It won't fall!" shaking with fear, the black mage makes his way across the plank, it ricketing from side to side, before falling to the stone below. Managing to hold onto the edge of the building the rat boy was standing on, he pulled himself up. "Hahaha... I guess it fell." the rat boy watched the mage straighten his hat, "No point in worrying now, right?" and with that he ran across another plank.  
Turning back, the rat boy looked at the black mage, "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" he smiled again, "I don't even know your name!" the black mage muttered out the word, "Vivi." the rat boy continued to smile, "So your name's Vivi, huh?" he laughed, "Kinda funny name..." Vivi didn't say anything. "My name's Puck! Pleased to meetcha!"  
Vivi followed the Puck over another load of rotting planks before stopping at a huge gap. Vivi looked at Puck. Puck looked back and smiled, "Whew... We finally made it!" He threw the huge ladder he was holding over the fall. It locked on either side. Puck said steadying across the ladder, Vivi close behind. "After this wall, we'll be inside the castle!" Puck said excitedly. Vivi nodded in return. "C'mon, let's go!" Puck shouted an made his way over into the caslte with Vivi close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me.  
Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name.**  
  
As the sun settled and the blue face of the moon alongside the red face of terra beamed in the dark blue sky, dotted with thousands of brightly lit stars. In the center of the city of Alexandria, lay the Alexandria castle, its one side shining from the night lights. On the other side lay the the docked Prima Vista, fully lit up with many nobles sitting in the seats it holded. The castle wall held a long stone flooring where anybody who never ahd the opportunity to see the play up front could see it further back.  
Up above everything else lay the Queens personal balcony. And of course, held the royal family or Alexandria; The Queen herself, General Beatrix, Captain Adelbert Steiner, and the gorgeous Princess Garnet. Queen Brahne was hopping around in awe at the amazing scene in front of her. The Prima Vista had a huge band standing at its deck playin loud cheerful music, engulfing the audience in interest and suprise. Vivi and Puck come running upon the rook block, catching their breath before joining in with everyone else in clapping for the Tantalus group.  
Up above, Princess Garnet sits in her white gown, hands in her lap looking at the red carpet her chair lay on. She sighed as Steiner raised his sword, bringing it down in a way to tell the tantalus group to begin. As the red curtains opponed for all to see, fireworks lit up the sky even more overhead. Vivi and Puck looked up with everyone in front, gazing in awe. They both had never seen anything quite like it.  
Steiner stood proudly, leaning on his sword, his silver armour all over his body, looking at the princess, knowing that she would now cheer up. He drew his eyes away from the play, and took a glance at the princess. He nearly fell off the balcony. Princess Garnet sat exactly the same way she had before, Steiner just didn't understand what was wrong so he decided to just enjoy the play as much as he could. The bright and loud fireworks kept blasting into the sky as the Queen danced around in her seat, smiling maniacly, her fat body wobbling as she flaied her arms.  
Shortly after the fireworks, Baku came out onto the stage, overseeing the huge audience. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" he shouted loud and clear, "Tonight's performance is a story that takes place long, long ago." He paused, "Our heroine, Princess Cornelia, is torn from her lover, Marcus." He paused again, "She attempts to flee the castle, only to be captured by her father, King Leo." He took a deep breath, "When our story begins, Marcus, having heard this, crossed swords with the King." He took another deep breath, "And now, Your Royal Majesty, Queen Brahne, Your Higness, Princess Garnet..." He bowed, "...noble ladies and lords, and our rooftop viewers, Tantalus proudly presents 'I Want to Be Your Canary'!"  
A huge uproar of cheers, whistles and claps enlighted the Queen even more, she was bobbing around like a wild boar now, not to mention looking like one. Steiner seemed to have something on his mind, as he stared at the Princess, watching her get out of her seat and walking to the huge arche behind her. General Beatrix stood in her path, "May I help your highness?" she said in her cool motherly tone. Garnet shook her head and issued that she needed to use the bathroom. "Would you wish my pressence?" General Beatrix asked before Garnet shook her head again. General Beatrix nodded and moved out of the way allowing Garnet to leave.  
Backstage the huge set that lay on the Prima Vista, the blonde haired Zidane and his group, Cinna and Blank began to rehearse their lines, fearing that they might get them wrong in front of the millions of people outside. "Bereft of father! Bereft of mother!" Blank spoke, "Marcus! Thou hast lost even they love!" Backing Blank up, Cinna said his cue, "Fortune hath escap'd thee! For what end shalt thou live?" Zidane stood up from kneeling on his knee, "For the sake of our friend..." muttering a little, "Let us bury our steel in the heart of the wretched King Leo!" he roared. "Aye!" his buddys called out in reply.  
The three of them then run forward out onto the wooden deck of the Prima Vista. Cheers greet their appearance, making them more nervous than what they already were. A bolt of lightning shot behind them in the distance as they caught up with Marcus, standing in front of him was none other, King Leo. King Leo flanked on either side, a soldier for his protection.  
"We shall back thee, Kinsman!" Blank protested, "Pray, sheathe thy swords! This villain is mine alone!" Marcus roared. "Nay, Kinsman!" Cinna interupted, "For I, too, have lost a brother to this fiend!" King Leo roared out in horror, "What ho? Out, vermin! Away!" he lowered his tone, "Thou darest bare thy sword before the King!?" he clenched his fist and ordered his soldiers to kill the four of them. "All who stand in my way will be crush'd!" Zidane smiled and replied, "Treacherous Leo, my Kinsman's suffering shall not be in vain! For I shall instruct in his incomparable pain!"  
King Leo clenched his fists, snarled his teeth and ordered his soldiers to attack. Zidane managed to dodge one of their attacks, as did Blank. Marcus was in hot combat with one, slashing away the best he could, every so often getting a move ahead of his opponent. Cinna however, wasn't so lucky, he got knocked out from a back attack. He lay on the floor gazing up at the sky as his friends thought on without him. After seeing Blank and Zidane teaming up on one of his soldiers, King Leo decided that he had best help. Pulling out a huge steel sword from inside his robe, King Leo made a dash a Blank, who reluctantly when full force with him. Zidane was left with the soldier, who seemed to have infinite stamina. Deciding it was enough, Marcus kicked his opponent in the gut and punched him, full throttle in the face, knocking him on his back. King Leo was blocking every attack Blank was pulling, and countering with a punch or kick every time. Zidane lost concentration, staring at King Leo, only to be saved by Marcus who grabbed hold of the soldier he was facing round the neck. Choking his lights out, he dropped to the floor as Blank was thrust backwards landing on his back. He sprawled to his feet. Zidane and Marcus looked at each other, nodded, and ran towards King Leo. Inches from him, they both darted in opposite directions, sprinting around the deck. Zidanes' daggers began to glow as did Blanks sword. Still swooping around, Zidane went in for the attack, only to be knocked back. A sword blade stuck out of King Leos' gut as he did this. He had left his guard down, allowing Marcus to go in for an attack.  
"Arrg... Grrr..." Baku yelled in unreal pain, "Thou hast not seen the last of me, Marcus!" King Leo made his way up the stairs leading to his castle.  
"Come back!" yelled Zidane in hot pursuit, only to be stopped by Blank. "Out of my way, Blank!" Blank shook his head, "Consider this, Zidane! If Prince Schneider were to marry Princess Cornelia, peace would reign over both their kingdoms!" Zidane snarled, "'Tis foolishness! If all were so easy, why, none would suffer in this world!"  
Thrusting his sword at Blank, Zidane keeps throwing his best moves to outmatch his comrad. They both seem evenly matched, "En garde!" cries Blank, "Expect no quarter from me!" Zidane shouted as they made their way off to another part of the deck, near the Alexandrian rooftops.  
Zidane and Blank begin to thrust shots at each other in a hope to damage the other. To no result, they again, seemed evenly matched. Blank then decided to run off stage, straight towards the Alexandrian Castle, "Come back here!" Zidane called in hot pursuit of Blank. "We shall finish this later!" he called as he turned and sprinted ahead out of sight.


End file.
